Rurouni Kenshin The Senior Years
by GryphonWonder14
Summary: Ever wonder what the Kenshin cast would be like when they're older? Well, here you go. Walkers and canes will collide as hilarity ensures.


Oh, this is just a small little fic I did for fun, hope you like it!

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Rurouni Kenshin- The Senior Years

"I win, that I do."

"Fine, but you're going down next time!"

"I will? I don't think so"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Why do I still have to put up with you!" Eighty-year-old Kenshin spat across the table at a very old looking Saito, only the table and the chess board in between them stopped them from killing each other.

"Let's play again! There is no way in hell I'm going to get beaten by you in chess for the second time!"

"Would you guys shut up already?" A slightly younger but still wrinkly and annoyed Kaoru broke up the argument.

"He started it, that he did!" Kenshin pointed an accusing finger at the old wolf in front of him.

"Just shut up! I don't care who started it! I want it to stop!"

"You know what? Fine! But don't expect me to be happy about it!"

"I'm not!"

"Urrggghh! Stop bickering like old geezers!"

"Well here's a news flash for you! We _are_ old geezers!"

"Are the old geezers fighting again?" Yahiko randomly entered the room. His tall figure barred the doorway. Unlike the others, he was even younger.

"Don't speak to your elders like that, sunny!"

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Later that evening……

"Why do we always fight again?" The almost bald Kenshin inquire to the completely bald Saito.

"What? Did your memory fail already?"

"It failed a long time ago, that it did!"

"Fine, I think it was back in the 1850's"

"What happened in the 1850's?"

"Some sort of war…"

"You sure? I don't remember no war! Of course, I don't remember my last name either… Anyways, why do we hate each other again?"

"Because we're rivals!"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's a big help"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"What do you care? You can't even wave a…. a…."

"A sword?"

"Yes! I mean, you can't even wave a sword around anymore that you can't!"

"Oh yeah? Was that a challenge?"

"What did you think it was? A greeting?"

"You're on! Let me get my sword now…"

"Oh here we go again, you call yourself a wolf of the Mibu? Unlike you, I still have my trusty sword!"

"Yes! Found it! Okay, Battosai! You're on!"

"What's a battosai?"

"I don't care, I think it's just what I used to ay back in my day…"

"Enough! Haten- Mitzuregy steal, I mean, whatever it's called, Battojutsu! Battojutsu, I said, Battojutsu!" Kenshin pulled on his rusty old Sakabato. It pulled back.

"Hah! You've gotten so rusty, you can't even pull out your sword. I'll show you how it's done! Hyaa!" The old wolf took his sword and advanced on the balding red- head.

"I might be having trouble with my sword, but I still got my walker!" The Rurouni quickly, well, as quickly as an 84- year-old can run, ran to get his walking device with the four tennis balls on the tips of the legs.

"I'll get you and your walker, Battosai!"

"What's with the Battosai thing?"

And so, the two old veterans dueled till the walker had only two legs left, tennis balls were everywhere and the two of them had to get their respirators.

"Urrggh! Kaoru, they're at it again!" Yahiko interfered, again.

"Oh shut up kid! Back in my day, the young didn't disturb the old and there was respect in the world."

"Well back in your day, they didn't have television!"

"Oh, have any of you seen Sanosuke around? He didn't come for his daily pill dosage." Kaoru walked in on her cane.

"Ah crap! He gets scary when he doesn't have his sedatives! Wait a sec, Kaoru; they haven't had their pills all day too!" Yahiko turned around. The wolf and the old veteran were nowhere in sight.

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"You think we lost them?" Kenshin asked as the two old geezers roamed the streets of Tokyo.

"Yeah, they would never think to look in the city!"

"Yes they would."

"No they wouldn't!"

"Yes they would!"

"Nope"

"Yep!"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No they woul- Damn!"

"Hey look! It's Sano!"

"That Rooster head?"

"Hey Sano! Over here!"

"Kenshin! And, wolf?" A very old looking Sanosuke stumbled over. He forgot his cane at the dojo.

"Aww… Rooster head! I hate this guy!"

"Same goes for me!"

"You hate yourself?"

"I'll get you!"

"I thought this was over, that it was."

"We never had our final duel."

"Oh."

"Anyways, we have to hide!"

"Why"

"Don't you know anything?"

"Kaoru and the caretakers are going to be searching for us and if they catch us we'll have to take those pills that make me sleepy and taste like the potato salad of satin!"

"Oh yeah. That."

"Let's go join the Army!"

"Why?"

"Again, is there anything in that thick head of yours? It's World War I!"

"And?"

"We're going to help fight off the Germans!"

"But we're not being invaded, Europe is!"

"It's the thought that counts!"

"But we're too old, that we are."

"As I said, it's the thought that counts!"

And thus, the three amigos traveled to the military headquarters and were completely rejected for the army didn't accept sword (and walker) wielding idiots who had too much free time. Kaoru and the caretakers soon got on their trail and the three were forced to flee the country.

The End.

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Yay! Hope you liked it! I just got this weird vision of an 80 year old Kenshin fighting with an even older Saito with a walker and decided to write this. Please review!


End file.
